This invention relates to a gun such as a shot gun or the like.
Most of the conventional types of shot guns are characterised by the fact that their muzzles tend to move upwardly when a shot is fired which of course impairs their shooting accuracy.
Another problem encountered with the conventional type of shot gun or the like is that it is usually of large dimensions, especially in so far as its length is concerned.